


I'll Give You a Whole New World

by Ava_0997



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, human Magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_0997/pseuds/Ava_0997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was different. Magnus was an  eighteen year old mundie, best friends with Clary and Sam.. I mean, Simon. If the love is true, it will still find away for a freewheeling bisexual to to finally get his knight in shining armor, a closeted shadowhunter.... Or will it?<br/>Human Magnus Bane<br/>Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I still don't understand why we came?" Clary asked over the loud thumping music. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he checked out the crowd, decent but not good enough. "And pray tell me what you were going to do home alone on a Saturday night?"

Every weekend was the same. Either Simon would drag Magnus and Clary to a poetry slam or Magnus taking them to a club where he would later ditch them to hook up with anything that moves. Yet, they never blamed him for it after even when Magnus would apologize for making them walk home.

Clary shook her head and followed his gaze, trying to ignore all the glitter on the boy next to her, "What's the damage?"

"Parents. The usual." Magnus rolled his eyes. He leaned back against the 'bar' as his vest fell back exposing his bare chest. "Why is there no attractive people tonight? I mean, not counting you Clarissa. You're not really my type."

"You know, I'm still standing next to you." Simon said pretending that it hurt his feelings.

"Do you want me to kiss you and make it better, Allen?"

"It's still Simon and what about those three of there?" Clary said pointing to a door that said employees only. 

"What three?" The two boys said at the same time.

"Those three. In all black. The ones that look like angels."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Nobody is over there except that old guy. Are you-" He didn't finish his sentence when Clary interrupted him with a bloody murder scream.

"They're killing him!" She yelled and started hyperventilating.

"Clary, calm down! There's no one there." Simon tried to calm her but he was freaking out, he never seen her like this.  
Magnus picked her up and tightened his grip when she started thrashing agaimst him, "She needs fresh air." They made their way outside and he gently sat her down on one of the benches. "Breath, Clarissa. Breath."

"Is she alright?" A concerned voice asked and Magnus was about to reply when he looked up. Standing there was an angel. A beautiful angel dressed in all black. Magnus' yellowish eyes caught on the angel's blue ones.

"Black hair and blue eyes...." Simon muttered. "Hey! Isn't that your type, Magnus?"

Magnus almost cursed him out when he saw the angel blushing.

"Well.... M-Magnus.." He said awkwardly and Magnus' eyes shone. The angel in front of him said his name. "I hope your girlfriend feels better." He nodded and began to walk away to the other two, a girl and guy dressed in black.

"Wait!" Magnus called out and waited for the angel to turn around. "She's not my girlfriend and black hair with blue eyes is my favorite combination, angel."

The angel blushed harder and Magnus sent him a glittery wink. The angel smiled softly before disappearing in the distance with his friends.

"You just flirted with a murderer!" Clary said softly.

"A sexy looking murderer." he smirked then raised an eyebrow. "If he's a murderer at all."

"I'm pretty sure murderers don't blush like that." Simon added.

"You two are unbelievable." she groaned.

"Salmon and I are very believable." Magnus winked, the very one he gave to the mysterious angel, he hoped he would see again.


	2. Everything Crashes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus in love? That must be a joke but what happens next isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader. Someone to help me make sure everything flows and is perfect. PM me if you want to help!

“What’s wrong with him?” Jocelyn asked as stared at the teenage boy who hasn’t gotten up from the couch in two days. “Is he dying?”

“We just got here. Don’t worry about Magnus.” Luke stated and made his way to the kitchen. 

“He’s in love.” Clary chuckled as she looked up from her drawing. Seeing Magnus like this was a rare appearance and Clary wanted to treasure it. 

Magnus looked gorgeous laying down on the couch. He looked natural and relaxed. His hair was down and it’s normal black color. His face was bare of makeup and he had a lazy smile on his face which made his whole face lit up. “I am not in love.” He interjected. ”I’ve seen an angel.”

“Who is she?” Jocelyn asked as curious about the girl who made the flamboyant male change so much.

“He.” Magnus replied. “He had pale skin and black, shaggy hair. He had tight, black pants and a tight, black shirt. And those blue eyes! Did you hear the way he said my name?”

Clary stood up and started putting all her art supplies away, “Luke, are you still taking us to Simon’s gig?”

After finally after an hour of trying to get Magnus off the couch, Luke, Clary, and Magnus were in the car on their way to the coffee shop. The three of them quiet, staring out their perspective windows. 

All of a sudden, Clary gasped and started yelling, "Pull over!"

The two males jumped but Luke kept driving, "What's wrong, Clary?"

"Stop the car! Pull over!"

Luke swerved to the side of the street where Clary jumped put the car and ran down the street. 

"Clary!" Magnus shouted as he did the same following her. "What the hell!"

He chased after her to an alleyway. "Clary!" She came to a stop and he bumped into her falling on the ground. 

"You murdered someone!" She shouted. 

"What the hell are you tal-" Magnus looked up to see a blonde male that wasn't there a few minutes ago. The same male that was with his angel that day in the club. Magnus immediately got up and noticed the blonde glaring at him.

"What are you?” Clary asked him but she got no reply. Magnus felt like he was being quiet because he was there. Did this have to do with the black haired angel? Is blondie in love with him, too? Magnus shook his head, it hurt his heart to think of those gorgeous blue eyes staring at the blond with love. The love that should be in his eyes when he looked at Magnus. He froze. Was he really thinking that about some guy he just saw once?

He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard Clary’s shouting on the phone, freaking out. He felt everything slow down when he heard that something was wrong with Jocelyn. Jocelyn was like the mother he never had and if something happened to her…. He loses another mother…… Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the street being told by the blond to stay outside. He felt his world spinning and it crashed when he saw the blonde carrying an unconscious Clary.

“Her mom is gone.” That was the first thing Magnus ever heard him say.


End file.
